Zana and Litho
Zana and Litho both belong to The-Rootbeer-Queen. They are the eldest children of Zira and Scar. They were born shortly after Scar's reign began. Personality Zana: Zana is a rather chill lioness. She's not one to become mad easily, and usually takes a calm look on things. She doesn't like to do anything to hurt others, but respects her parents enough to do what they say. But without a direct order, she prefers to talk her way out of things. She's rather pleasant and very respectful of others. She's always looking to do the right thing. No matter the consequences. Like her younger brother Nuka, she dreams of one day pleasing her mother. Litho: Litho is a gentle giant. He may be brimming with muscle, but likes to avoid fighting as much as possible. He's very soft and sweet, though he can be very intimidating if he needs to be. He rarely talks due to his muzzle malformity. And even when he does, he can't talk right. He's his twin sisters' right hand man, and is very caring towards her. He's always there to comfort her, and always does what she says. Appearances Zana: She looks like her mother in form and cheek fur, but also resembles her younger sister Vitani. She's mostly a darker brown than her mother's with a orangish hue. Her muzzle, chest, toes, space under her eye, and tail fluff is a lighter color, and she has faint freckles. She has dark red eyes and a faint stripe down her back. Litho: He's very stocky and is basically rippling with muscles. He is mostly a dark shade of his father's color, but resembles his uncle Mufasa alot as well. His muzzle, chest, tail fluff, and toes are a lighter color. His mane is a very dark- almost black- brown. His eyes are a vivid green. He has many scars along his side, back left leg, chest, ears, and tail. He has a crooked muzzle, but it is hardly noticable if you don't look too close. He has three scars on his lip, making his muzzle all the more hideous. Bio Zana and Litho were the first children of Scar and Zira. They were twins, with Zana being the oldest by ten minutes. Even though she was first born, Scar resented the idea of a female inheriting the throne and turned instead to his strong looking son. At first, Scar and Zira praised him and treasured him, but after a few years they realized that he had a muzzle malformity. Horrified, Scar saw this as a sign of great weakness. Once the object of great pleasure, Litho was then ignored like his older sister who had come to despise him for all the attention he got while she herself was practically neglected. Litho was sad anday lonely, and then turned to his sister. At first she hated him and would often reject him. But after a while, she became more accepting of him and started to let him in. The two found refuge with one another. They soon became as close as could be. Seeing as their parents mostly neglected them, they took care of one another. But somewhere along the way, Zira began to feel bad for how she had treated them, and began to become the mother they craved. Soon, Zira announced she would be having another cub. They were thrilled by the fact that they might have another sibling! Zira soon gave birth to a little boy. Zana was thrilled! But Litho was unsure. He didn't like to think of anyone else inheriting the throne. Luckily, Scar rejected him for being to small and scrawny. Zana was worried, she turned on her mother saying that she'd better not neglect him like she had them. Zira promised thato she wouldnt, and she became a full time mother of all three of them. Nuka was depressed by the fact that his father barely recognized he existed. He wondered if perhaps he had done something wrong to deserve this. But his siblings promised him that he had done nothing wrong. Soon Zira became pregnant again, and this time it was a little girl. Scar was seething with rage. Zira had yet to provide a proper heir. He threatened that he would leave her if she didn't provide a proper heir. Worried, she went out and left for a long walk. When she came back a smile was on her face. She was pregnant one more time. This time, a boy was born. He was perfect, Scar was thrilled! He proposed that this would be his heir. Relieved, Zira was finally content. She took her children with her on an outing. Zana, Litho, Nuka, Vitani, and even little Kovu was happy. But when they came back, pride rock was in ruins. Zira was horrified to find the body of her.precious Scar. She heard the sounds of roars and was shocked to see a male lion above them on ''their ''rock. Immediately, she knew that this lion must have killed her Scar. She came at him in a fit of rage, only to be slammed to the ground. She learned that the lion was Simba, and she was shocked. But Simba took compassion on her, and said that he'd give her and other Scar followers a second chance. Hearing that Simba was here, Zana and Litho rushed to meet their cousin. They had been very good friends before, and they had missed him. Things settled down soon after. Zana and Litho lived happily with the others, working twice as hard to make up for their past transgressions. They were thrilled when they heard that Nala was pregnant, and couldn't wait to meet their second cousin(s). Finally she gave birth to a baby boy named Kopa. Zana and Litho were overjoyed and played with him often. When Nala was pregnant again, they often watched Kopa to give Nala some space. But the day of Kiara's birth they stayed right by her side and helped. Little Kiara came into the world, and they were so proud. Only after she was born did they find out what happened to Kopa. Their wicked mother and her loyal follower had killed Kopa, in some sick twisted way they saw it as getting even. In his anger, Simba banished them and their followers. Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu had to go with them. Sadly, Zana and Litho had to follow. Simba offered them a place in the pride, knowing that they were not evil. But they simply told him that they had to follow their mother and siblings. Simba understood but warned them that they would have to follow the same rules. They understood. And so they left with their mother. Voice Actors Zana: Sheryl Lee Ralph- voice of Rita from Oliver & Company Litho: Vic Tayback- voice of Carface from All Dogs Go To Heaven Relationships Scar: He may be their father, but they are virtually non-existent to him. They hate their father Zira: Their only loving parent, though she wasn't at first. They care deeply about her, but recognize that she'said crazy. Family Zira: mother Scar: father Mufasa: uncle Sarabi: aunt Simba: cousin Nala: cousin-in-law Kopa: second cousin Kiara: second cousin Kion: second cousin Nuka: younger brother Dotty: sister-in-law Vitani: younger sister Fuli: sister-in-law Upendi: niece Haraka: nephew Mamba: nephew Duma: niece Kaka: nephew Dada: niece Kovu: half-brother Kiara: sister-in-law Wawindajii: nephew Pippi: neice Samaki: niece Friends TBD Trivia * Litho has a crush on Spotty * Zana has no crush at the moment. * Zana is pronounced (Zae-na) * Litho is pronounced (lih-tho) Stories they appear in Gallery Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Hunters Category:Siblings Category:Anti-Heros Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Characters